Maldita verdad
by MigratoryBird
Summary: Temari cuenta un poco de su historia y de como lo conosió. Temari POV- Point of view-Punto de vista One-shot. En esta historia se repite varias veces "madita" pero no hay volcabulario obseno.


En ese momento me encontraba en Konoha, la hermosa ciudad rodeada por bosques extensos donde no se sabía que criaturas oscuras se ocultaban en las sobras. Al pensar en ello me acordé del manipulador de sombras: Él. Suspiré, un poco dibertida. "No importa donde te escondas, ni siquiera en las sobras vas a estar a salvo" Me dijo mi padre cuando era pequeña, nunca crei que era cierto hasta el día que lo conocí.

Él, a quien no le presté mucha atención, era callado y no mostraba sus... Eeeh "habilidades" como lo hacían Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba o Kankurou (Estúpido hermano menor). Hací que no lo miré dos veces, por que no me interesaba.

Me acuerdo en el examen chuunin, ahí llamó la atención y, probablemente, más de lo que él querría. Me ganó, no formalmente pero siempre supe que él me había ganado. Sabía que, si quería podía haber hecho esos +200 pasos que tenía en la mente, sabía que yo no era nada comparada a su grán IQ y por eso lo odiaba.

Por que para él yo era debil.

O eso pensaba yo. Claro, él nunca lo pensó. Para qué? Si a él no le servía de nada. Pero yo si lo pensaba, más de lo que querría. Pensar que él me había "ganado" fácilmente, dejando mi orgullo por el piso o por debajo de este. Estaba enojada, quería demostrarle que era fuerte, a él y a todos los que miraron al jóven vago "ganarme" de la forma más simple que el encontró en su extraña mente. En ese momento no me pude preocupar por él, claro, estabamos en una misión donde los exámenes importaban poco y nada, no eran más que una oportunidad para Orochimaru, aunque yo piense que era una oportunidad para Suna.

Después de la famosa pelea entre Gaara y Sasuke los planes siguieron como debían menos Gaara, el monstruo que habitaba en su interior intentaba salir y no sabíamos como detenerlo. Kankurou y yo escapamos y se produjo una buena cantidad de peleas (y demasiadas derrotas) donde murieron muchos, inculsive el tercer Hokage.

Fue entonces cuando pasaron un montón de cosas que no vale la pena mensionar (Bueno, fueron importantes pero no para mi). Hasta que me dijeron (A mi y a mis hermanos) que cinco Konohas habían ido a buscar a Sasuke, pregunté los nombres y reaccioné al instante:

"_El que quiere ser Hokage, el perro pulgoso, el gordo, el de pelo largo... y..."_ Me acordaba su nombre, me acordaba como me había ganado, me acordaba lo insoportable que era su actitud vaga y que no le importaba nada **pero** no sabía como nombrarlo.

"_El... cabezadepiña"_ Kankurou se rio, los demás no dijeron nada.

"_Y "el cabezadepiña" es ese que te ganó?"_ Dijo, burlonamente.

"_No me ganó. Y si, es ese"_ Mantuve la calma, aguantando las ideas de matarlos y seguí las instrucciones. Ibamos a ir en diferentes direcciones a salvar a los Konohas.

Los ANBUs, medicos o lo que sea que Konoha había mandado para salvar al gordo y al de pelo largo, Gaara se encontró con el de cejas grandes (que también se había metido en el lio) y Kankurou se fue con el perro. Llegué para ver como el.. etto.."cabezadepiña" estaba siendo aniquilado por esa per.. Heem, mujer del sonido. Ella estaba apunto de apuñalarlo con un kunai, me pregunté por que no se movía pero no dude en sacar mi abanico y lanzar a la bruj... hem, la mujer por los aires.

"_Aliados de Konoha, los shinobis de la arena"_()Dije, respondiendo la respuesta que, posiblemente tenía Shikamaru en su mente.

Le expliqué brevemente la situación. Y le hise una pregunta:

"_Cuando te convertiste en semejante debil-ingenuo". _No me respondió, sonreí para mis adentros y le dije _"Y ahora que, te vas a dar por vencido otra ves?""Bueno, voy a terminar esto yo misma"()1. _Discutimos un poco, un tema que no se debe discutir en medio de una batalla.. Sabía que Shikamaru estaba asombrado por mi jutsu y no pude hacer nada más que sonreir, le estaba demostrando que yo podía ser fuerte, que era fuerte. Explicó un poco la situación, era bastante bueno en eso pero quería escapar, no creía que yo podía vencerla.

"_No subestimes mi poder"Dije__** "Por favor" **_Pensé. Mi orgullo estaba creciendo, él iba a ver lo fuerte que yo podía ser. Después de poner un poco de sangre en mi abanico _"Kuchi yose Kirikiri Mai!!" _Grité, como bien sabía hacerlo. _"Get 'em"_ Respodió Kirikiri. Al instatne destruyó el bosque y la "mujer" murió. Je, por lo menos no tenía ese color feo de piel.

"_Como estuvo? Ya terminó" _Dije, feliz. _"Algún problema?" _No pude evitar sonreirle con mi mejor cara, estaba feliz. Le había demostrado que era tan poderosa como cualquier hombre, tan fuerte como él. Me miró, estupefacto. Suspiró y me miró, aah! Quería saltar, no era tan importante demostrarle que era fuerte, **pero lo necesitaba tanto**. Necesitaba demostrarle que era valiente, firme, audaz, lo que quiera pero quería que sepa que yo podía derribar a un enemigo sin dudarlo. Maldita verdad.

Esperé a que su amigo este bien, simplemente... Por que si. Cruzamos unas palabras, sabía que no lo estaba alentando pero no podía hacer nada. Yo no era lo suficientemente "tierna" como las demás chicas para alentarlo hací que le dije la verdad:

"_Los sacrificios son inevitables en las misiones""No recibiste entrenamiento emocional?" _Creo que toda mi vida me voy a odiar por esas palabras que Shikamaru, muy inteligente, pudo contrarestar:

"_Entrenamiento y combate son dos cosas totalmente diferentes""En una misión no se sabe que puede pasar" _Dijo más cosas, a las cuales presté atención a cada significado detalladamente. Dije algo sin importancia, ya que no sabía exactamente que decir.

Después su padre, que estaba practicamente escondido atrás de una pared le preguntó algo que obviamente lo movió: él, que siempre hablaba sobre el hombre mejor que la mujer, estaba siendo "aplastado" por una chica.Su padre le dijo algo que fue peor que lo que le dije yo y me dieron ganas de pegarle...

"_..."_ Lamentablemente, en ese momento no podía hacerlo. Cuando dijo que Shikamaru debía ser mejor por sus amigos le agradecí, el cabezadepiña era un vago y si no fuera por algo tan fuerte para él (como sus amigos) nunca haría nada. Lo llamó cobarde. Maldita verdad.

Él lloró cuando supo que sus amigos estaban bien y no le vi nada de malo. todavía era un chico, un nene.

"_Nos vemos, tengan cuidado en la vuelta a casa" _Dijo cordialmente, como debía, en las puertas de Konoha, cuando yo y mis hermanos teníamos que irnos.

"_See" _Ahora que lo pienso, parece que a Kankurou se llevaba bien con Shikamaru. Que feo!

Estabamos a punto de irnos cuando me giré para verlo:

"_Si algo vuelve a pasar vamos a ayudar.. Esta bien, llorón?"_ Sabía que Kankurou estaba sonriendo cuando lo dije.

"_Hablas mucho, por eso las mujeres son..."_

**Problemáticas.**

No nos volvimos a encontrar por dos años hasta que me convertí en jounin. En ese mismo instante me convertí en mensajera ()2 y fui a Konoha por un par de reuniones; al salir me dijero que debería haber un chuunin, que era examinador, que debería guiarme por la ciudad.

"_Como si no conosiera Konoha lo suficiente"_ Me dije a mi misma, incapaz de pensar que podría aguantar a un estúpido que no pudo pasar, siquiera, los exámenes jounin y que hace de guía.

Me sorprendí más de la cuenta cuando lo ví, apoyado sobre una pared mirando el cielo. Vestido como los demas chounins o Jounins. Estaba malditamente más alto. Más que yo y no pude evitar mirar para otro lado. El muy vago no parecía _para nada_ un chico de unos simples 14 años, parecía más grande. Maldita verdad.

Me guió por la ciudad un par de meses, cada vez que necesitaba ir a Konoha él estaba en la puerta. Siempre me saludaba con un _"Yo, mujer problemática. Otra vez de mensajera?" _Las formalidades se habían quedado de lado hace mucho tiempo. _"Y vos seguis siendo un chuunin, vago" _Me limitaba a responder, no era una pregunta. Él se encogía de hombros pero no decía nada. No me gustaba que no fuera un jounin, ya le había hablado del tema hasta le había dicho que de esa manera podía proteger mejor a la ciudad pero él siempre me dice que la ciudad no necesita su protección, que ya la tiene. La primera vez que dijo eso me miró directamente y tuve que girar la cabeza, evitando ruborisarme (Odié ese momento)

Un año después, Shikamaru estaba demasiado alto ese chico... Cómo se llamaba? El rubio molesto que quiere ser Hokage... En fin, volvió de un entrenamiento con uno de los tres famosos sanins, los viejos. Hablaron cosas de amigos en las que no me metí hasta que el chico preguntó.

"_Estan en una cita"_ Sonreí en mi fuero interno.

"_No, no es eso" _Dijo Shikamaru con una gran naturalidad, claro, era la verdad, la maldita verdad.

"_Estas bromeando? Por que saldría con semejante..."__**"Vago, llorón, cabeza de piña... Todo eso y más."**_pensé. No pude evitar sonreir, era increible la cantidad de "sobrenombres" que había conseguido para lo que consideraba mi mejor amigo. Él respodió a su manera, como lo hise yo. Al poco tiempo hablaron de los exámenes chuunin y el chico preguntó por mi hermano...

Me acuerdo cuando se rompió mi taza, con mi té preferido en un bar. Yo no creo en esas cosas pero esa vez... simplemente tenía una mala premonición.

Me encontraba de mi camino hacia Suna cuando escuché que alguien me llamaba, la pelirosa.. etto.. Sakura! Esa.. Me llamó, Algo les había pasado a mis hermanos. Me impresioné... Gaara...

Ese chico, el rubio. Se que mi hermano lo respeta tanto como a mi (Bueno, lo respeta un poco más). Estaba preocupado, parese que ese chico tiene al Kyuubi adetro suyo y siente lo mismo que mi hermano menor. No le dije nada pero estaba feliz, parece que la "maquina de matar" es capaz de tener un buen amigo (Por favor, no le digan a nadie que dije esto).

"_No puedo soportarlo... Inclusive yo se porque estan detrás de Gaara. todavía no sabes, no Sakura? Dentro mio esta el Kyuubi... Yo y Gaara somos los que tenemos monstruos en nuestros cuerpos... Es eso lo que están buscando!_

_ Es eso lo que no puedo soportar. Sólo nos ven como monstruos. No puedo soportar que nos miren de la manera que quieran!!_

_Él y yo somos... exactamente iguales. Y él estaba.. Peleando, mucho peor de como estaba yo...! El fue buscado por el Akatsuki... Como yo estuve antes! inculsive, Porqué está él siempre sólo que tiene que tener un role tan complicado! Porqué siempre él sólo!... Es por eso, es por eso que no voy solamente a sentarme por ahí preguntando "por qué?". En este momento, definitivamente, quiero salvarlo!"()3_ Gritó. **Uzumaki Naruto**, mejor no me olvido de ese nombre, mi hermano tiene miles de razones para respetarlo. **Gracias**.

Me explicaron que mi hermano, Kankurou, también había sido atacado y que estaba en el hospital, fuimos corriendo a buscarlo. Sakura, la pelirosa, no? Me dijo que podía curarlo, y corrió detrás mio. Tiró la mochila a un costado, sin dudar. No se bien que hiso, pero logró curar a mi hermano.

Después de un par de batallas que tuvieron los Konohas por recuperar mi hermano, Gaara, con Kankurou decidimos... Ayudar un poco.

Un buen tiempo después tuve que volver a Konoha, razones? demasiadas. Shikamaru me habló de la muerte de su sensei. Todo, me lo contó todo. Desde ese día iba siempre que podía iba a su casa a jugar shoji. Dice que juego bien a pesar de que la primera vez que jugamos me ganó en seis pasos. No se como, simplemente me ganó. Desde ese día me sentaba sobre la dura madera y me preparaba para jugar; siempre iba con jugadas nuevas planeadas en mi cabeza, cada vez más numerosas, dibersas y complicadas para que nunca sepa lo que estaba planeando... Igual me ganaba.

"_Hola! Está Shikamaru?" _Pregunté un día al tocar su puerta, me abrió su padre... Bueno, como verán no soy buena recordando nombres.

"_Shikamaruu!"_ Gritó desde la puerta, no escuché respuesta pero el señor me dijo _"Ya baja"_

"_Eeeh, ok?"_ Dudé, y me quedé esperando mientras acomodaba el tablero ()4 que se encontraba siempre a un costado de la casa.

"_Otra partida?"_ Preguntó sin saludar mientras se me acercaba, no tenía puesto el chaleco chuunin y hacía girar un kunai()5 en su mano izquierda. No le respondí mientras él se sentaba. Me ayudó a colocar las piezas en sus determinados lugares con el mismo silencio de siempre, tan fuerte que se podía escuchar los leves raspidos de las piesas contra el tablero.

"_Cuando te volves a Suna?"_ Preguntó de la nada, como siempre lo hace.

"_Tanto me odias como para querer que me valla?"_ Respondí burlonamente como siempre lo hacía, él se encongió de homros, la misma rutina.._"Dos dias, tengo que volver para la reunion de..."_ No tenía ganas de seguir hablando de política pero no me quedó otra. Maldita realidad, no quería irme del todo!

"_Temari"_ Dijo, creo que es la primera ves que no me dice "Mujer problemática". _"No hables de política, no hoy"_ Me sorprendí pero no le di mucha importancia, tenía qe concentrarme.

"_Por qué no..?"_ Él no me respondió pero movió una ficha

"_Ae6" _Dijo, moviendo un alfil ()6.

"_Cuando me valla, vas a estar en la puert de Konoha, no? Ah3" _Para qué preguntaba si sabía que él siempre estaba ahí? Pensé mientras movía un alfil, esta vez el blanco.

"_Rf7" _Movió el rey. _"Siempre"_ Dijo, sonreí.

A pesar de la promesa ninguno de los dos estábamos en la puerta ese día. Unos ninjas de no se que clase en no se que misión se perdieron y, como no encontraron a nadie más, nos enviaron a mi y a Shikamaru. Los salvamos, pero llegué mu cansada al hotel y el día siguiente, a la hora que debería estar ya en las puertas de Konoha yéndome, yo estaba bien comoda en mi cama.

Sentí como alguien me movía el brazo, Abrí un ojo y vi como Shikamaru me movía lentamente el brazo, queriendo levantarme. Me di cuenta que había alejado el abanico, por las dudas. Idiota! Como si le fuera a pegar... Aunque tenía eso en mente.

"_Mujer, te quedaste dormida"_ Quería matarlo.

"_todavía es temprano, llorón" _Le dije y levanté una mano, tirandolo en la cama.

"_Mujer, __tenes__ que irte" _Me dijo, intentando pararse. Lo abrasé y lo tiré a la cama. _"Mujer! Qué haces?"_ Gritó. "**Mmm, que no grite que es temprano**" Pensé. Al final se rindió, como siempre lo hacía. Le abrasé mas fuerte y dejé que mi cabeza se apoyara en su pecho que parecía dormido, respiraba suavemente y se movia lento.

"_Dale, no podemos dormir"_ Dijo mientrs me abrazaba con una mano e intentaba, inutilmente, pararnos.

"_Un ratiito" _Le grité como si fuera una nena de cuatro años. Me levantó la barbilla para que lo mire a los ojos y no pude evitar despertarme.

"_Tu"_ Dijo lentamente, suave. Como si estubiera suspirando _"Hermano" _Dijo un par de segundos despues _"Me va a" _Se abrazó más fuerte a mi y gemí sin darme cuenta, estaba siendo un poco brusco _"Matar" _Cómo se pueden decir esas palabras tan dulcemente.

"_No si yo no lo dejo" _Le respondí.

"_Qué tengo que hacer para que te levantes" _Me quedé un rato ahí. Yo estaba practicamente encima de él, que me abrazaba por la espalda con un brazo y con la otra mano me sostenía la barbilla. Dudé un segundo. Qué hacer? Me quería quedar en Konoha un rato más. **Quería estar con él un rato más.** Maldita realidad, maldita realidad! Tenía que detener el tiempo y dejar que él esté conmigo para siempre.. Cómo?

Lo besé.

Apoyé mis lavios sobre los de él cerrados pero firmes, supe que se sorprendió y también supe que sonrió levemente. Yo tenía mis ojos cerrados y mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, esperando una respuesta. No tardo mucho en tirarse completamente en la cama, abrazarme por la cintura. Nos besamos, y esa era una maldita, malditamente buena realidad. Shikamaru tenía los labios más calientes que había probado en mi vida y él era tan dulce...Se puso encima mio cuando empezó a sonar el telefono.

"_Porqué no estas en camino a Suna!"_ Era Kankurou, rolé los ojos.

"_Ayer hubo una misión de último momento y hoy me quedé dormida" _Escuché los gritos de mi hermano, a quien le tuve que recalcar que yo era la mayor y él el menor. Shikamaru reía por lo bajo por mi pelea con mi hermano. Corté y el me abrazó por la espalda.

"_Si no te vas me van a matar" _No le respondí, sabiendo que tenía la razón.

Shikamaru es definitivamente un idiota. Lo odio, me hace sentir estúpida, piensa demasiado rápido y pocas veces responde cuando le hablo. Besa extremadamente bien y puede hacer que mi mundo se derribe en un instante... De placer. Es capaz de hacerme quedar en rídiculo simplemente agarrandome la mano (Por que hace que me ruborice demasiado) y no deja que me valla de la cama a la mañana.

No le gusta limpiar la casa ni cocinar y quiere que lo haga yo por que ese es mi deber de mujer. Ay Dios! Yo también tengo misiones! Y a mi tampoco me gusta, que me ayude un poco! Uuuf. Cuando parí a los mellisos el muy vago se desmayó! Es un idiota, soy yo la que está pariendo, no él! Además es un muy padre, un muy maldito padre que es capas de meterse entre un kunai y su familia para salvarlos...

Al mismo tiempo, lo amo por todo eso. Por sus suaves besos (Algo por lo que daría mi vida es por besarlo todo el tiempo posible), sus delicadas caricias, la increible capacidad por hacer todo por su familia. La vagancia de quedarse dormido abrazandome, y la increible capacidad para encontrar una comnversación inteligente siempre.

Lo amo, y esa es una maldita, maldita, maldiita realidad.

* * *

Nota: Este oneshot fue hecho a las 4 de la mañana... A si que no pregunten como salió además de que me tuve que leer todo el manga de Naruto de vuelta...

Disculpen por las posibles faltas de ortografía, soy un poco brtua. Y ya se, no me hablen del final pero tenía sueño... Bueno, algunas aclaraciones:

(): Esta es una traducción directa del manga, como lo leo en inglés es posible que no se entienda muy bien o que no esté exactamente como el manga/anime.

()1: Lo mismo pasa, traducción literaria del manga.

()2: Temari dice en el capítulo 247 (Página 6) que es mensajera, o por lo menos en inglés. Lo mismo pasa con Shikamaru que es axaminador (traducciones literales).

()3: Traducción literal! Odié como salió pero era tan importante que no podía "no ponerlo". Disculpen.

()4: La verdad, no se nada de Shoji pero supuse que era como el ajedrez.

()5: Imaginense que estaba jugando con la kunai, no es importante para nada.

()6: De vuelta, no se nada de shoji pero supuse que era como el ajedrez. Creo que las fichas tienen diferentes nombres, jeje, pero no sabía hací que las dejé así. Las jugadas son posibles, imaginense que el partido ya estaba por la mitad.

Besos.

_**MigratoryBird.**_


End file.
